The present invention pertains to a voice actuated control system in which voice commands are employed to provide controlling functions and particularly to a system for use in controlling vehicle accessories.
Existing voice actuated control system patents suggest systems for vehicular application ranging from controlling the radio volume to controlling windows and air conditioners. Some of the prior art patents disclose variable gain controls for speech amplifiers or filters to improve the reliability of voice control systems when used in a vehicle where ambient noise can vary and interfere with the systems recognition of a voice command. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,852; 4,450,545; 4,493,100; 4,501,012; 4,506,377; 4,506,378; 4,516,207; 4,528,687; 4,532,648; 4,538,295; and 4,558,459 disclose variations of voice control systems for application to vehicles.